Final Horcrux
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry realises what the final Horcrux is... The consequence of his realisation occurs in the second chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Horcrux**

_Nival Vixen_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue...

Summary: Harry realises what the Final Horcrux is...

a/n: _This is written in first person, from Harry's point of view... Read on, oh faithful ones..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Riddle House_

I looked at Voldemort, taking in every aspect of the evil lord. We weren't so different, yet we were opposite in nearly every way. We both fought for what we believed in, even though we were fighting for opposite causes.

Nagini's life ended by Godric's sword before Voldemort could even make her yellow eyes look at me.

There was a muffled cough from outside and I prayed to whatever god there was that Ron and Hermione would be safe if Voldemort didn't die...

"I know that you think you are here to kill me, Harry. Yet, if your thought is correct, and you _do_ kill me, there is still one more Horcrux left, and you still have no idea where I put it, do you? Once I'm dead, you should know. But if I do not die, I will _take care_ of your friends... One of our deaths is inevitable and at least one of us will die today, I promise you that," he said his voice rasping and cold. I nodded, knowing it to be the truth already.

We duelled, our wands fighting us every time we hexed or cursed one another. If anyone had witnessed our fighting they would have said that the phoenix feathers in our wands were alive and it seemed that neither of the feathers wanted to die...

I vaguely remembered the lost prophecy the Professor Trewlaney had prophesised and thought for a split second what the power was that the Dark Lord did not...

Voldemort yelled a hex, and my side seared with a pain so fierce I nearly cried out, but managed to refrain myself, barely.

Suddenly, as clear as crystal, I realised what the power was... Even though he had protected himself from the love of my mother, Voldemort couldn't do anything about the love my friends had for me, or the love I felt for them... I moved towards him, wand drawn. After all, I was not that stupid. Before he could think a hex, my hands were on his face, covering his red eyes. I closed mine briefly and thought of all of the love I had received and given to everyone.

I thought of Neville Longbottom. The boy who could have been in my place right now... I thought of him smiling as he received an 'O' for Herbology and a smile came to my lips. He was probably even stronger than I was, but he just didn't know it...

I thought of Ron and Hermione, waiting fearfully outside. The three of us knew that if I didn't kill Voldemort, that they would both fight him to the end, even though I had begged them not to before I entered the Riddle House.

I thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley and their sons, all of them so welcoming and giving, no matter what happened to them, or who or what the person was.

I thought of Ginny and shed a tear at her love I had turned down to protect her...

I thought of Lupin, and inevitably, of the Marauder's. My father. Sirius. The love the three of them had shown me in such a short time was tremendous... I doubted I could ever repay them for it.

I thought of Dumbledore and smiled. The man who had willingly sacrificed everything, including himself, for me... He had taught me so much... I was still Dumbledore's man, through and through...

I thought of Aunt Petunia, who had so grudgingly taken me into her care... She had shown me no love, yet she had stuck by me when I was at my worst, and stood up to Uncle Vernon so I wouldn't die. I felt an emotion towards her I had never felt before... Gratitude...

I thought of my brave mother... The person who had died to save me as an infant. I hoped she was proud of me and the way I had turned out... I loved her more than words could tell and knew that our love would be the strongest of all, no matter what spell Voldemort had used in my fourth year to protect himself.

The love I felt for everyone spilled over and flowed into Voldemort's black heart and soul. It seemed a waste to give _him_ something so precious when he had done nothing to deserve it. His entire life had been about pain and death. The love he was experiencing would kill him completely...

I looked at him and saw his body starting to turn to dust, as had Quirrel's years before. He looked back at me, glaring with hate.

"You may have killed me, Potter, but let me tell you one thing..." He said, breathing heavily through his decomposing mouth. "If you don't find the final Horcrux before midnight tonight, I will return, and I swear I'll kill your friends in front of you. Whether you want to give it to me or not, your life is mine," Voldemort hissed through a barely formed mouth. Love overwhelmed him and his ashes fell to the floor. Voldemort was finally dead...

_Whether you want to give it to me or not, your life is mine._

His final words rang in my head, even as I called Hermione and Ron into the room from where they had waited outside the Riddle House. My two best friends walked in warily, but once they saw ashes lying in front of me on the floor, they rushed over to me as quickly as they could, with Ron sporting a broken arm and swollen ankle from our earlier fight against the Death Eaters. Hermione only had a few bruises and scratches, as Ron had been in front of her for most of the time, protecting her fiercely.

"Good one Harry! How'd you do it?" Ron asked grinning.

"Love..." I said softly and sank down onto the stairs, clutching my side. I attempted to smile back at him, but failed, as the pain coursed through my aching body.

"Where did he curse you?" Hermione asked, concern etched all over her face. Ron looked at me, his worry also evident.

"It's all right..." I said waving away their help, with good reason. I finally knew what Voldemort's last words had meant.

_Whether you want to give it to me or not, your life is mine._

As the recognition filled my face, Hermione went pale. She shook her head in denial.

"How long have you known, Mione?" I asked quietly. She really _was_ a smart witch.

"Known what? What's going on?" Ron asked looking between the two of us, his confusion evident.

"I didn't want to be right... For the first time in my life I didn't want to be right about this at all..." Hermione whispered. "You're the final Horcrux," she said, paling even further. "You have until midnight tonight before his spirit returns and uses your body against us all, right?" I nodded. Hermione's words finally sank into Ron's head and he went pale too.

"But... but, that can't be right! You shouldn't have to die! You won! You beat him! You shouldn't have to die!" He yelled.

"As long as I live, so does Voldemort," I said, then looked at them. "I have to do this Ron, or else he'll kill everyone, using my body, including you two. I'm not going to let that happen to you. Either of you," I said.

"But..." Ron began hopelessly. He stopped, knowing I was going to do it, whether he wanted me to or not.

"I don't want you to be here when I do it," I said to both of them. "I want you to both go to the Burrow and tell them that Voldemort is dead," I said. "Come back at half past midnight with everyone. If I'm not dead, then kill me immediately, even if I say it's me, ok?"

"What if it really is you?" Ron asked. I shook my head.

"Like Voldemort said, I'm too much of a Gryffindor. I'd kill myself as soon as you two left, just to spite him," I said, managing a weak smile. "Besides, I get to see my parents and Dumbledore and Sirius again. I'll be happy to die... Mione, do you have any paper? I want to do my will, just in case the Dursley's find out about the money I have," I said with another weak smile. Hermione nodded and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. The Marauder's Map.

_How ironic_, I thought with an inward smile.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said, tapping the parchment with my wand. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail appeared and then I began to write.

**What are you doing, Harry?** Padfoot asked me.

Writing my will, I replied. If ink could look shocked, all four of them achieved it.

_Are you being serious?_ Wormtail asked. I ignored him.

Why? Moony asked.

**This is a joke, isn't it?**

_It's not because of us, is it?_ Prongs asked, worried.

No, it's not because of you. I have to die so others can live... It's not a joke. I replied.

_Well... That's very brave of you. I don't think I could ever do that._ Prongs said.

_You already did, Dad._ I thought to myself.

I finished writing my will and looked at my two best friends.

"Do I need a signature or something?" I asked Hermione. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. You need two witnesses," she replied. I held the parchment out to them, but Ron shook his head adamantly.

"I refuse to sign your death sentence, Harry," he said, sounding angry, sad, and scared all at the same time.

**We will sign it for you,** Padfoot announced.

It would be an honour to sign something for someone so brave, Moony added.

_Don't sign your real names!_ Wormtail screeched. Neither Sirius nor Lupin listened to him, and they both signed their full names below my writing.

"Did you want to check for spelling mistakes, Mione?" I asked her, smiling. "You know how bad I am at writing," I said, offering the parchment to her. She took it from me, her tears now falling freely. "Read it out loud," I said quietly. She nodded.

"I, Harry James Potter, am writing my will. As Voldemort's final Horcrux, I have willingly decided to kill myself, so no others can die by his wand.

"I have never written one of these before, so bear with me, and I'm sorry for my terrible writing, my writing arm's bleeding everywhere," she read out loud with a small laugh that turned into a hiccup and a sob. "Oh, I can't do this Harry!" Hermione said, sobbing.

"I didn't think my writing was _that_ bad," I joked feebly. "Ron?" I asked. His face was still pale, every one of his trademark freckles showing clearly. He nodded briefly and took the parchment from Hermione.

"I want all of my money to be divided and given to the Weasley's. If Percy is there, tell him to stop being such a prat. I give Ron permission to curse him for me if he continues to be one," Ron said, grinning slightly. "I want to be... buried next my parents.

"I want my Aunt Petunia to come to my funeral, as she was the one who protected me in my last years, even standing up to Uncle Vernon, which is saying something. Don't let Dudley in the door (if he can fit) because I want there to be food left for everyone to eat, and don't let Uncle Vernon or Aunt Marge in either, because... well, just because.

"If Fred and George are there, I give them permission to make everyone laugh, through nearly whatever means possible..." Ron stopped and looked at me. "You shouldn't write that, they'll literally do it..." I nodded.

"I know that. I don't want everyone to cry at my funeral. Do that beforehand," I said. "The funeral's meant to remember someone. What are you all saying about that person if you bawl your eyes out?" I said wincing as I laughed slightly. Hermione finished crying, and took the offered parchment from Ron.

"I want Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to get married and live long and happy lives. Why'd you put that in there, Harry?" Mione asked. Ron took the parchment from her and read the words she'd just read out, then looked at me.

"I told you I don't know what to write in those things, so I just wrote whatever I was thinking of. It's going to happen one way or another, so I just wanted to put it in writing," I said. I tried to cover my heavy breathing. My side was killing me and it was difficult to breathe properly. It felt like it had been ripped open. Looking down, I realised it was... "What's the time?" I asked suddenly.

"6 o'clock. You've still got 6 hours left, Harry," Hermione informed me. I nodded.

"Keep reading," I said, closing my eyes.

"I apologise to Ginevra Molly Weasley for breaking my promise. Sorry I couldn't see you again. I'll love you forever Gin," Hermione read and started crying again. Ron took the parchment from her and continued on.

"I want Ron Weasley to have my Firebolt and Hedwig. Take care of both of them. They mean a lot to me," he read. "Thanks Harry," he said quietly. I nodded, not opening my eyes, and he continued. "Ron, give Pig to Ginny. She loves that owl as much as he loves her," he said. I could almost hear his grin. "Isn't that the truth..." he muttered quietly. I smiled slightly.

"To my best friends, Ron and Hermione, I'll miss you both. Your friendship has meant more to me than either of you will ever know. I will never forget either of you and I hope you will be happy together. I'll be watching over you, not all the time, I promise. Travelling all over England with both of you these past months has been eventful, to say the least, and I will remember it fondly. I'll miss you both," Ron said. His voice cracked near the end and Hermione took the parchment again.

"I don't want any media to be there at all, and especially not Rita Skeeter. Colin however, may sell photos if he wishes to do so," Hermione read.

"I would like to be cremated... If I am not dead by midnight tonight, then I give permission to anyone who finds me to kill me. No matter if I sound like me and I protest against it, I still want you to kill me.

"My Invisibility Cloak is to go to Ron and Hermione and the Marauder's Map back to Fred and George once my will's been done. Sorry Ron, but I really think that Fred and George would make more use of it now that they're teachers. Congratulations guys. Don't hurt too many students, and don't annoy Peeves," Hermione said.

"Lastly, I would like to say sorry to Mr and Mrs Weasley. I would have liked to see them and eaten Mrs Weasley's cooking one more time, but I can't risk Apparating due to my injuries. Before anyone tries to accuse someone of not doing something, I have refused all treatments offered by both Ron and Hermione. Eat a chicken wing for me, Ron," Hermione said laughing slightly. Ron grinned. "If I have left anyone or anything out, I am sorry. Goodbye and good luck. Signed: Harry James Potter, also known as 'The Boy Who Died'."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to miss you two," I said. I heard footsteps coming over, and was soon enveloped in a hug. I opened my eyes enough to see Ron's red hair and smiled. "Bye Ron. Say hi to Gin for me, ok?" I said softly. He nodded and I felt my shoulder dampen. "Don't be upset, mate. I was going to have to die sometime," I said, attempting to make a joke. Ron pulled away and Hermione hugged me tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder, wetting it even further. "Make sure you both Apparate out of here, ok Mione? I don't want you to be here when I kill myself," I said clearly. She nodded, sobbing again. Ron pulled her away from me and I sank to the floor. "You should go now..." I said. Hermione kissed my cheek softly then held Ron tightly. I could see tears coming from both of their eyes even as they Apparated.

_Whether you want to give it to me or not, your life is mine._

I looked down at the sword and my wand nearby, wandering how I should do it. It was a brief thought, and the decision was almost instantaneous. As I plunged Godric's sword into my body, I smiled.

"Father... Mother..." I whispered. My parents smiled down at me, tears in their eyes. As I took their outstretched hands my mortal body died...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

a/n:_ I know it's sad... There may be a second part with Harry's funeral, but only if you want it! Review 'yes' or 'no' and tell me if you thought this was good!_

_If anyone can think of a better summary, please tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_This is written in first person from Ginny's point of view._

(a/n: _Thanks to all of those who encouraged this chapter. I hope it is what you expected._)

------------------------

I watched as his coffin was taken to the large marble platform. I wept silently at the back of the crowd, knowing that my only love was inside of that mahogany box.

It was more like a mahogany trap than a box; trapping him inside of it, away from me.

My twin brothers came over to me, smiling broadly. I stopped weeping immediately, knowing full well the effect of the cheering charms _they_ used.

"How's our baby sister going?" They asked me, grinning.

I just stared at the front of the procession, where Ron was carrying _his_ body in that awful box and refused to reply. I knew that if I spoke then I would start crying again.

"I think I see tears on your face, Ginny," Fred said and wiped my wet cheeks.

I pushed his hand away. George grinned at his twin and they both did a powerful Cheering Charm on me. My sad face forcefully and reluctantly turned into a smile and I went down to where people were already lining up to say goodbye to the Boy-Who-Lived.

I watched as people smiled down at the closed coffin, whispering their blessings and thanks to him.

Hermione barely kept back her tears as she whispered goodbye to her best friend and laid a boquet of red and gold roses on the lid. Her fiancee wrapped an arm around her protectively and Ron led her away, having already said goodbye before bringing him down.

If not for the continuous cheering charms on him, Neville would have burst out crying, I was sure of it. Luna hugged him tightly and whispered something in his ear dreamily. He nodded, his face smiling even though his eyes were tearing and let her lead him away.

People left photo's of Lily and James, of Sirius, Remus. Photo's of Harry as a baby before he was taken away to the Muggle world...

Harry's aunt had come alone, as he had requested. She looked genuinuely upset that he had died and was wearing black respectively. She laid a photo of herself with Lily when she was pregnant. From what Harry had told me about his aunt, I knew that he would have been surprised that she had a photo of her sister.

I listened as people told him soft stories of his birth and parents. They never spoke one word of him, all too afraid to do so in case they started crying. You don't go against the dead's final wishes, no matter how much you want to cry...

I saw my mother and father up ahead, both being brave by not crying. My father looked happy, although only through the spells forced on him by the twins. My mother had her face in one of her many handkerchief's that she had brought. She hadn't cried a single drop inside the funeral, only outside and I was sure she would cry even more afterwards...

It was eventually my turn and I was sure that everyone there was watching me. I just looked at the coffin and thought of Harry, my one and only love.

I thought of the first time I saw him at Platform 9 and 3/4; playing Quidditch; in the hallway. The first kiss he had given me, only last year. The night I had given myself to him. The look on his face after Albus died; the sad look on his face when he parted from me. I thought of the promise he made me, the promise he couldn't keep.

_I promise I'll see you again..._

"You lied!" I cried. My emotions pushed past both of the twins Cheering Charms and I wept on his coffin. I felt arms wrap around me and pushed my brother away.

"Come on, Ginny. He didn't want anyone to cry. Respect his wishes," Ron said quietly.

I pushed him away then stumbled outside, still weeping.

"Ginny," a voice said nearby. I looked and paled in shock.

"Harry?" I whispered. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," his voice whispered in my ear. He kissed my tear-stained cheek lightly, his cool lips making me shiver for a second. "I love you," he whispered again and then he disappeared.

"No! Don't go!" I yelled desperately. "Please! You can't leave me!" There was no reply and tears ran down my cheeks again. "I need to tell you something..." I cried as I sank to the ground. "I'm pregnant," I sobbed quietly, weeping again.

I watched in amazement as flowers sprung up from where my tears had dropped onto the ground. I touched one tentatively, almost afraid that the beautiful flowers weren't real.

"Ginny?" Neville came out and stared at the flowers beneath my face. "Wow... Where did you get those?" He asked and came closer.

I didn't reply. I took the flowers from the ground and walked back inside, feeling surprisingly calm. I watched as Harry's coffin came closer towards me.

My hand outstretched towards the coffin and I laid the flowers on the lid. The tears I had originally wept on the coffin made their way towards the flowers. As the tears touched the flowers, they started to grow, spreading over Harry's coffin.

My sadness covered his coffin, weaving its way around the mahogany box and spreading to every part of my only love's final resting place. Soon, not one part of the original coffin could be seen. Only the flowers covered it and for some reason that made me feel at peace.

As Harry's coffin was lowered into the ground, I thought I heard Harry's voice whisper _Lily_ and it was then that I knew that no matter how long it took, Harry would wait for me where ever he was.

Until I could see him again, he would watch over me and our baby girl, Lily Weasley...

------------------------

(a/n: _Ok, as much as I 'wanted' to make this a one-shot, I am going to have to make either a spin off with Lily, or do another chapter ten years later... The story line has got me hooked now..._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_)


End file.
